Light weight plastic cases enclose most electrical components today, and as technology advances, the size and the weight of the electrical devices steadily decrease. But, while the size and the weight of electrical devices have decreased, the size and weight of electrical cables have decreased much more slowly. Thus, the light weight electrical devices coupled to the relatively heavy cables can create problems. For example, when coupling multiple cables to light weight electrical devices, the weight of the cables can cause the electrical device to tip over. That is, one side, surface, or portion of an electrical device becomes elevated above the rest of the device when coupling cables to the device. The increasing popularity of dongles that plug directly into the electrical device magnifies the problem and can cause the electrical device to tip over.
Some electrical devices include extra weight to the bottom of the cases to eliminate this problem. However, consumers generally favor lighter electrical devices, and the extra weight increases the shipping and production costs.
Thus, a need exists for an electrical device that is lightweight but also prevents tipping-over when coupling cables, dongles, and other electrical components to the electrical device.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.